The locket of love
by Dreamzs
Summary: Ever since Kai saved him, Tyson could not forget him. Now three years later, they met again.... KaixTyson
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own it.

Note: Please tell me what you think and whether I should continue.

**The locket of love**

What happens when the person you love does not remember you?

Three years ago...

He was drowning.

One moment he was laughing with abandon while running on the shore freer than ever and the next he had fallen into the water.

The water threatened to overwhelm him as he struggled in vain to stay afloat.

His eyes were wild with panic as his arms flagged helplessly but instead of getting nearer to the shore, he was drifting further and further away. The sensation of drowning was terrifying and he could not breathe. He was choking on water.

Vaguely, he could see a distance dim light way above the sea current.

Tyson wanted so badly to reach towards that light, to escape from the darkness that was consuming him.

But he could not and instead with each passing second he was sinking deeper and deeper with no hope of returning back. And within a few moments, the desperation and fear were all gone.

In its place were calm and serenity at the inevitable.

He had accepted that he was going to die and knew it with such certainty that it scared him. It was amazing how easily he gave up because he never did. He was a fighter and would always fight till the very end. But now, the fight was drained out of him and for the first time in his life, he gave up.

He had fight for practically everything in his life and was never enough.

Suddenly, he felt so old and tired.

It was too easy to end everything.

And closing his eyes, he did.

"Somebody is drowning!"

A shout from the other side of the beach alerted Kai and without thinking twice, he yanked off his shirt and pants before diving straight into the sea.

The sea was cold and chilled him to the bone but he was too focused in his task at finding that person to care. It was too dark to see anything but he persisted and soon he saw a blurred figure sinking a few feet away.

Sighing in relief, he swam forward, each stride determined and fast.

Suddenly, in the mist of the water Tyson felt a pair of warm arms gripping him tight. Shocked, he pushed away and the moment he was free, he fell fast.

But that same pair of arms grabbed him just in time.

He longed to open his eyes to see his mysterious savior but he was so tired that even such a simple task was impossible. He almost drowned and was still in the water but suddenly as crazy as it sounded, he had never felt so safe in his life.

Even in the cold water, he could feel the warmth and strength of his savior, protecting him; supporting him and giving him strength and slowly, his confident and determination came back.

He did not want to die.

He wanted to live but as hard he fought the darkness it was useless.

His strength had its limit and against his will, his consciousness slipped off and he fainted in the embrace of a stranger while trusting him with his life...

Everything happened in a blur and dream-like.

He could hear sound in the background and as much as he wanted to open his eyes and moved, he could not. He felt so breathless as if he was trapped under a heavy object, as if something was crushing him. He twisted around seeking comfort but finding none.

"It's alright..." a smoothing voice melted away all his fears.

_Who are you? _Tyson wanted to ask but those words died in his throat and then there was no time to think.

He felt a heavy weight pressing down hard on him and something warm covering his mouth that gave him back the strength to breath on his own again. That stranger kissed him.

At that point in time, he was half-awake and half-aware and he was drowning again except that this time it was not in water but in desire and want.

The kiss was long and intense and when it was over he somehow found the strength to open his eyes. His visible was blurred and in the early evening, Tyson saw a vague shape of his savior towering over him

"Thank you..." he whispered in a daze as his last thread of control snapped, as his world was once again spun into complete oblivious...

"Tyson!"

Someone was shaking him awake.

"Hiro?" Tyson murmured as if in a trance as he woke up.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"What happened?" Tyson asked as his eyes took in the surrounding.

"You almost drowned."

"I did?" Tyson repeated blankly as the events of the past hour caressed through his mind.

"Wait a minute," he was wide awake suddenly.

"You mean everything is real?"

"Huh?" his brother looked at him with confusion.

"Hiro, how did I end up in a hospital?" he asked impatiently.

"Somebody sent you here and then the nurse contacted me."

Tyson heart raced. He must have sent him to the hospital.

"And." He prodded.

"And what?"

"Did you see him? How does he look like?" Tyson exclaimed excitedly.

Hiro shrugged and gave him a strange look.

"When I reached here, he was already gone."

Tyson's shoulder dropped in disappointment.

"You mean that's no way I can contact him?"

"Tyson are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Well you seem to care a lot for this person."

"He saved me and I would have died without him so it's not too much to want to thank him personally right?" he replied defensively.

"I guess not." His brother admitted.

After a moment, Tyson scrambled off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Hiro asked in alarm.

He glanced back at his brother.

"To find him."

"But you need your rest," he protested. Then in a firmer tone, he shouted.

"Tyson you are staying where you are."

But like always, he ignored his brother and walked as fast as he could out of the hospital and toward that beach.

He could smell the saltiness of the beach and heard the splash of waves breaking onto the beach and he relished them as he sat at the same spot he was sitting in the afternoon. It was amazing just how much he had changed in one afternoon. He had a near-death encounter and met someone who literally came out from a dream and saved him.

The sun set and he could see the twilight set in from the horizon. The sky had faded to a violet blue.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"He's already gone, let's go home." Hiro said quietly.

Tyson shook his head.

"I really want to see him, Hiro... I..."

"I understand..." his brother comforted him as he drew him into a hug but at that moment something fall out of Tyson's pocket.

Curious, Tyson bent down and picked it up. It was a locket. Under the late evening light, it shone like silver. It did not belong to him and then a big wide grin spread across his face. His savior must have dropped it when Tyson struggled with him. There was hope after all.

He might not know him but he had his locket and at that he drew a silent vow.

_Someday, they will meet again..._

_Someday..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own it.

* * *

Chapter2 

He knew that something was wrong when he woke up. The room was too bright to be only six-thirty in the morning and he felt too well-rested to be asleep for five hours.

His gaze dropped to the watch on his wrist and he stiffed a scream of horror. It was already eight o'clock and his work had started ages ago...

Scrambling off his bed, he snatched up the nearest towel he spied and a new change of clothes before slamming the bathroom door behind.

Half an hour later, Tyson found himself in the kitchen gulping down a cup of hot coffee and he was just polishing off the last of his sandwiches when someone tapped him from behind.

"In a hurry?" his brother asked with an amused smile as Tyson in his surprise spilled his coffee. Sighing with frustration, he quickly swiped it clean with one fast motion.

"I don't have time for this." Tyson growled and then he continued while narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Shouldn't you be at work?" At this question, Hiro's smile faded. "I just got fired yesterday."

Tyson looked at him in surprise. "But I thought you're doing well?"

Shaking his head, he dropped onto a nearby chair with an unhappy sigh. "Apparently, the whole company had a new system and I wasn't needed anymore."

"Poor Hiro." Tyson murmured with sympathy.

"But if it weren't for him, I wouldn't get fired in the first place." Hiro continued on as his eyes darkened in anger. "Who?" Tyson asked getting more confused.

"You wouldn't know, he's the new director, turned out that his cousin took his place temporarily until he return from overboard studies."

Tyson nodded knowingly. "And he fired you?"

"He doesn't just fire me; many people are also affected by the new system he's setting up."

"I see." Tyson replied absently when suddenly, his unfocused eyes sharpened at the clock in the kitchen. "Oh my god, look at the time." He gasped out pouring the remainder of the coffee into the sink before grabbing his backpack at the table and bolted for the door.

"Bye." Hiro called after him but he was already gone.

* * *

"Ray, you've got the notes ready for the next meeting?" Kai Hiwatari asked glancing up briefly from the stack of paper he was holding. 

Stopping the car at the red traffic, Ray Kon looked behind him. "I thought I have just given it to you?" he asked worriedly.

Kai shrugged. "I can't find it."

"I'll go look for it later." Ray offered as he steeled the car forward.

"Oh by the way, did you fire that manager?"

"You mean Lee?"

Kai sighed heavily. "Who else."

He swallowed uncomfortable before replying. "Kai, I don't think it's a good idea, after all he's your father's good friend and..."

"My father should have fired him a long time ago," he cut in. "His working attitude and the way he abused his power, I'm amazed that he could last this long."

"But Kai..." Ray protested. "Your father's not around anymore but what about your mom?"

"Just fire him Ray, I'll tell her myself." His tone brooked no argument and Ray still looked unconvinced but agreed.

There was silence for the next few moments as Ray continued driving and Kai reading the document when suddenly he spoke up.

"Just drop me at the front."

"Where are you going? I thought we're going back?" Ray glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"I'm going to get Hilary a ring." He replied flipping another page of the paper.

"You going to proposed to her?"

"I already did and the engagement party is in three days time."

"So fast?" Ray asked stunned feeling as if someone had hit him in the stomach but Kai only grunted in response.

* * *

Wiping the bead of sweat on his face, Tyson dropped himself onto the ground exhausted. He had been working and delivering goods without stopping since he arrived at work.Of course, if he had made it on time, he would be having his break by now, he thought sadly. 

_I better get going, the sooner I finished the sooner I get to rest. _With a sigh, he got up and started walking back. As usual, he was not paying attention to where he was going and the next thing he knew, he knocked into someone.

"Sorry." Tyson murmured absent-minded continue walking in a daze not even noticing the person he knocked onto the ground. What he failed to notice was the anger in that person's eyes as he got up while motioning his two friends from behind to follow him.

It wasn't until a few distances away did Tyson felt that someone was following him. He didn't dare to look behind but gradually he began to quicken his steps.

Whoever who was behind was insistence and they also quickened their steps.

Forcing himself not to panic, he walked on biding his time until finally he gave in to his fear and ran as fast as he could hoping that he could somehow outrun them.

No such luck. One of them grabbed him from behind tugging hard on his backpack and Tyson in his panic, yanked off his backpack and it was as if his legs had grown wings, he ran like he never ran before. Everything became a blur, he didn't have any idea where he was going and he just kept on running, hoping more than anything to outrun them.

His heart was racing and he was breathless and exhausted but he could not stop. He did not know what they wanted but just the thought of getting caught spurred him to run faster and pushed him to a limit he never thought possible...

His thoughts were cut short when he saw a dead end looming up and even through it was too late to change his route; he still turned around intending to run past them having no choice in the matter.

A hand shot out and caught his shirt and he lost his balance. Scrambling to his feet, he was unprepared when a blow landed square to his chest slamming him back onto the ground. As he fall, his head hit onto the pavement causing it to bleed.

"Why you do that for?" Tyson gasped out painfully clutching his head.

"You just knocked into me, no one gets away with that!" his attacker snarled his eyes glittering with undisguised anger.

Struggling onto his feet, Tyson blinked trying to clear the dizziness. His legs were shaky as he tried taking a few steps. "And where do you think you're going?" his attacker asked sounding dangerously soft.

Tyson turned around with a tired look. "You have just hit me, what more do you want?"

"You're not getting away that easy."

"You're not serious!" Tyson cried out in disbelief which soon changed into anger. "You're too much and hit me again, I won't hesitant to fight back..." he trailed off when he felt something cold and sharp pointing at his ribs.

It was a knife and he swallowed uneasily, his anger gone as quickly as it appeared. "Look, we can talk about this, don't need to be rash." He laughed nervously.

"Shut up." His attacker said grimly as he shoved the knife closer and Tyson knew any wrong move, that knife would be drove inside him.

"I have some money... you can have it if you want." Tyson tried weakly and he almost heaved a sigh of relief when his attacker loosened his grip while ordering him to hurry up. With trembling hand, he reached into his pocket for his wallet.

His attacker motioned his two other companions to take it and Tyson's relief was short-lived when the grip on his arm tightened to the degree of hurting. "Is that all you've got?" he sneered referring to the few loose changes in the wallet.

Nodding mutely, Tyson prayed for this ordeal to be over with when a fist struck him directly in the stomach. Slumping down against the wall, quick tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. Looking up at the face of his attackers, he had the most horrifying thought that they would kill him at this quiet alley without anyone knowing and judging at how angry they were, Tyson knew it wasn't impossible.

Yanked up to his feet, his breath caught in his throat when his attacker raised his knife reaching toward him with a deadly intend and as he was trapped in the iron grip of the other two attackers, he had nowhere to run.

Is this then end? He wondered bleakly closing his eyes unable to witness his own death.

For a brief moment, there was silence and then as if in a dream, he heard footsteps coming closer. It was the sweetest sound Tyson had heard after all these events but unfortunately his three attackers did not think so.

A smile of relief spread across his face. He was not going to die.

He opened his eyes and saw someone walking toward them and under the blinding sunlight; Tyson could only made a vague shape of him.

"What do you want?" One of his attackers asked harshly. "Let him go." The stranger replied expressionlessly but there was something in his eyes as if challenging them to stop him.

"This does not concern you, leave us."

The stranger ignored him and continued walking until he was standing in front of them. The attacker shook his head in disbelief. "You have a death wish or what? I'm warning you, leave now or else we will make you"

"I won't leave until you release him." The stranger said unmoving. "If that is what you want." The attacker holding the knife said with a smirk before lunging forward.

The stranger did not even blink as he calmly threw his arm up blocking the blow that would most definitely maim him. His hand grasped the shorter man's wrist, struggling against him as the knife tipped back and forth.

Beneath those indifferent eyes, Kai was furious. People like this man disgusted him and out of the corner of his eyes, he could see that the boy they attacked. His face was swollen and he had bruises. He looked as if he was in terrible pain and trying hard not to cry.

If anything it increased his ire and with a burst of strength, he flung the man off him watching as he slide onto the ground, his hand losing its grip on the knife as it dropped out of reach. At the same moment, Tyson was roughly pushed onto the ground as the two attackers ran to their injured companion lying helplessly out in the open.

They looked up to the stranger and one of them reached for the knife, his purpose deadly in his eyes but his friend grabbed him shaking his head. They both looked at the stranger who glared back icily at them. There was no mistaking of the challenge and dark fury in those cold eyes.

"Leave now or else I'll..." he shrugged and looked over to the injured figure on the ground, letting his threat hang in the air. Fearfully, they scrambled to their feet and one of them picked up their unconsciousness friend and practically ran off.

Groaning in pain, Tyson slowly picked himself up trying his hardest not to cry out when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. "You okay?" the stranger asked his face as cold as the winter.

"Thank you." Tyson whispered a sob strangled in his throat. Something flickered in those indifferent eyes for the briefest moment. "There's nothing to thank me for."

Bending down, he picked up Tyson's wallet that they left behind and passed it to him. Wordlessly, he took it afraid of thanking him lest he would cry. He put it into his pocket when a sudden look of alarm flashed across his face.

He took it out searching his pocket, his coat and when he didn't find it, he dropped onto the ground searching frantically. Tears of panic clouded his eyes, he could not lose it.

"What are you searching for?" the stranger asked confused. "Did they take anything else?"

"My locket." Tyson whispered upset. "I must have dropped it." He continued his voice wavering as he looked around blindly at a loss of what to do.

Kai looked around even more confused. _Is that locket so important to cause that reaction?_ He wandered absently while something silvery at the corner caught his eyes.

He picked it up looking at it for a moment wandering why it was so familiar before realization dawned. Glancing back at the boy, he saw how frantic he was even to the point of crying. He was still in shock when a wide smile brightened up Tyson's face.

"My locket, you've found it!" Tyson cried out happily taking it before throwing his arms around him. "Thank you." he whispered joyfully.

At that, Kai pushed him away recovering from his shock and surprised, Tyson stumbled back. "Where did you get that locket from?" he said neutrally but his hands at the side tightened betraying his anger.

'It's none of your concern." Tyson replied looking away. "I repeat where did you get it from?" he asked in a low tone and taking two strides, Kai was suddenly standing dangerously close to him.

"I found it." Tyson managed as he raised his eyebrow. "It's true." He repeated defensively at his disbelief look. "Oh but you see I just recently lost a locket that looked too damn much like the one you're now holding, how do you explain that?"

"You did?" Tyson asked in a daze. "Wait a minute; did you happen to save someone from drowning three years ago?"

Kai frowned at the question. "What?"

"Did you or did you not?' Tyson asked getting annoyed at the disbelief look in his face. His mind went blank for a moment before recognition flickered in his eyes. "You're that person whom I saved?"

"Yeah." Tyson exclaimed excitedly. "I can't believe it; I actually would meet you again."

Kai rolled his eyes turning away. "Wait," Tyson shouted and with a tired sigh, he turned around.

"What?"

He fumbled in his pocket holding the locket to him. "Since it's yours, I must return it to you." Tyson explained.

"You can have it if you want." Kai said ignoring the smile on his face. And then spitefully he continued, "It's trash anyway."

The smile disappeared on Tyson's face and Kai looked away from the hurt in those wide midnight eyes.

"Wait." Tyson's voice stopped him. "At least tell me what's your name?" For a moment, it looked as if he wouldn't answer.

"Kai." And as Tyson stood uncomprehending that he just answered, he walked off into the late afternoon, his back getting further with each step. Minutes later, Tyson was still standing there staring at the spot he last stand.

* * *

I want to thank all the reviewers who reviewed in the previous chapter and sorry for taking so long to update but hopefully the next chapter will be faster... Anyway, please review...


End file.
